


Sick

by YandereDoesntBiteHard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gay, M/M, small attempt at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDoesntBiteHard/pseuds/YandereDoesntBiteHard
Summary: Hajime gets a cold and Komaeda tries to make him feel better. Emphasis on the tries.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> A komahina fanfiction I made when I was very sick.

   Hajime sneezed what felt like the 100th time today. He was laying in his bed, sick. He really regrets agreeing to wait in line with Chiaki for that new game for 2 days.... Though the game was fun he'd rather have just stayed at home if he knew he'd get this sick... Hinata sneezed again this time covering his nose with his cover since he ran out of tissues an hour ago...  Just when he was about to admit his defeat and spend his day sleeping he heard a frantic knock on his door. "Come in," Hajime said weakly his voice deeper and scratchy. The door basically slammed opened as his boyfriend appeared slightly sweaty and very tired. "Hajime! I came as soon as I heard you were sick!" He said. He himself didn't tell Komaeda he was sick for the simple fact of Komaeda worries WAY too much. Komaeda walked over to him. "Oh, you look terrible!" +1 self-esteem... "I can't believe you're this sick! Your face is all red and," Komaeda placed his hand on Hajime's forehead only to quickly pull it away. "You're burning up! We should get you to the hospital!" Komaeda said and got his phone out ready to call someone to take them to the hospital.

    Hajime grabbed Komaeda's hand. "Nagito it's okay! I'm not that," Hajime coughed, "sick. Really." He said. Though it was completely unbelievable Komaeda decided to put his phone away. "What ever you say...but I'm staying to take care of you! You can't stay here all by yourself when you're sick!" Komaeda said. Hajime was about to disagree but stopped because to be honest he really didn't want to be alone right now. Plus he needed more tissue.... "Okay, I guess," Hajime said and coughed. Komaeda smiled and quickly started to get to work. He picked up all the balled up tissues on the floor and threw them away. Then started to clean his entire room. "Uhh, Nagito you don't have to do that..." Hajime said. Komaeda shrugged. "I know but I want you to feel better! And nothing feels better than a clean room!" Komaeda said. Oh right... Hajime almost forgot Komaeda was a clean freak. He sighed and sneezed again straight into his cover. Komaeda noticed and gasped. "Hajime! That's completely unsanitary! Use a tissue!" Komaeda said sounding a lot like a mom. "I have no more," Hajime said. Komaeda gasped more dramatically. "You don't have tissue!?" Komaeda asked Hajime shook his head no. "How could you not have tissue! I have to go get some more!" Komaeda said and ran back out almost forgetting to close the door. Hajime kinda hoped Komaeda wasn't about to run to the closest store which was about a mile away... Hajime sighed knowing Komaeda wouldn't be back soon. He laid back on his bed feeling a little lonely from the lack of Komaeda. He decided in the end to just text Chiaki.

Hajime: Hey Chiaki  
.  
.  
.  
Chiaki: Hey Hinata. How are you doing?

Hajime: Good. Still very sick though.

Chiaki: So Komaeda hasn't come over yet?

Hajime: He has but he left a few minutes ago to get tissue.

Chiaki: Oh okay.

Hajime: You didn't happen to tell him I was sick did you?

Chiaki: No but he did come over asking for a ride but once I finished my game and went outside he was gone...

Hajime: Yeah... That sounds like something Nagito would do. He worries a little too much when I'm sick...

Chiaki: ah I see...

Hajime: So Chiaki what are you doing???

Chiaki: ah I see....

Hajime: Chiaki???

Chiaki: ah I see...

Hajime: You're playing video games aren't you???

Chiaki: ah I see...

Hajime put his phone down knowing he wasn't going to get an actual answer from her. Hajime looked at the time. Komaeda has been gone for 30 minutes... Hajime decided instead of waiting for him he'd just go to sleep not really wanting to deal with all of the sneezing and stuff.

Hajime woke up about two hours later. 'Nagito's still not back yet..." Hajime sighed a little. Then almost as soon as he thought this his door opened, a lot less intense than the first time, and in walked Komaeda holding a bag. "Ah good morning Hajime!" Komaeda said smiling. Komaeda handed him the bag. In it were tissue, medicine, and orange juice. "Oh thanks, Nagito," Hajime said a small smile on his face. "No problem. Plus you have soup too but that's cooking right now." He said. Hajime had to admit. It felt really nice being taken care of. "Thanks, Nagito that's uh really nice of you," Hajime said. Komaeda smiled. "There's no need to thank me Hajime! You'd do the same for me!" Komaeda said. It was true Hajime would do the same for him but this just felt a lot different for some reason. Suddenly there was a small ding from the microwave. Komaeda left to get it. Hajime just smiling to himself really enjoying this sick thing for once.

   He heard a few other noises but didn't really mind till a very sweaty Komaeda stuck his head through the door. "Hey, Hajime... Um, random question but uh where's the fire extinguisher?" Komaeda asked nervously. Hajime's face turned pale as he quickly got up from his bed a ran to the kitchen and was met with a very unpleasant surprise. He gasped as he saw a good half of his kitchen was on fire. He started freaking out a little till remembering where the fire extinguisher was. He ran outside and not too far away from his door there it was. He broke the glass, grabbed it, and ran back inside. He barely missed accidentally shooting Komaeda with the fire extinguisher. After a few minutes, he finally got all of the fire was gone. Hajime was extremely out of breath and tired. He dropped the fire extinguisher on the floor and stayed silent for a moment. He soon walked closer to the source of the first only to see a can in a pot... He broke.

    "Komaeda, what the hell!!! You could have killed us!!!" He said angrily. Komaeda looked slightly surprised and looked away. "I know. I'm very sorry Hinata-kun. I just wanted to help. I should have known someone as useless as me couldn't help you..." Komaeda said a sad smile on his face. Hajime bit his lip now feeling kind of bad for screaming at him though still very angry about the loss of half his kitchen.  He sighed and walked over to him embracing him in a tight hug. "You're not useless Komaeda. And you helped a lot. Look...I'm sorry for yelling at you but next time please don't try to cook...anything." Hajime said. Komaeda chuckled a little and hugged him back. "I won't I promise," Komaeda replied happily. They stated like that for a little bit longer before letting go. Hajime grabbed Komaeda hand and started walking towards his room. "Ah Hin-Hajime, where are we going?" He asked. "To my bed to go to sleep because I don't feel like sleeping alone plus I don't really want you to try to "cook" again," Hajime said. Komaeda pouted a little but didn't say anything. Hajime laid down and patted the part of the bed beside him. Komaeda laid down and almost automatically wrapped his hands around Hajime. Hajime smiled and gently put his head on his chest. They stayed like this for a while before Komaeda spoke. "I love you Hajime," Komaeda said. Hajime smiled. "I love you too Nagito," Hajime said before they both fell asleep in each other's arms deciding to deal with the problems another day and just enjoy each other embrace.


End file.
